


Поймай меня

by Marry234328



Category: ONEUS (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, попытки в тегах чееек, пытаюсь в юмор, романтика, росоны совсем на фоне, сохо ты пытался
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Два раза, когда Сохо притворяется и два раза, когда нет.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 2





	Поймай меня

Сохо влюблён. Влюблён всем своим сердцем. Как только он видит этого парня, учащегося на год младше, всё его нутро трепещет, а бабочки в животе сходят с ума. Но к его вселенской печали этот парень, Гонхак, кажется, вообще его не замечает. Сохо честно уже перепробовал все варианты, чтобы с ним познакомиться, но всё безуспешно.  
И в этот день он сидел рядом со своим одногруппником Роуном на скамейке в кампусе университета, где они учились. Ну, точнее Роун сидел, а Сохо драматично лежал, положив руку на голову, и стонал от неразделенной любви.

— Почему ты просто не подойдёшь к нему? — спрашивает Роун, действительно не понимая, почему Сохо за год перепробовал все способы, кроме этого, самого простого и очевидного.

— Ты что? — театрально вздохнув, отвечает Сохо. — Это неправильно. Всё должно быть романтично, как в фильмах, — мечтательно смотря в небо, продолжает Сохо. — Знаешь, когда главный герой и героиня, находясь в огромной толпе, встречаются взглядами и тут они оба понимают, что это всё, чего они желали всю свою жизнь, и идут друг навстречу другу.

— Думаешь? — говорит Роун. — Когда я увидел Инсона в кафе, и он понравился мне, то я просто подошёл к нему и познакомился. И вот мы вместе уже полтора года и вполне счастливы.

— _Ты скучный_ , — бубнит Сохо себе под нос. — О, скоро закончится его пара, — посмотрев на часы, изрекает Сохо. — Идём скорее, столкнёшь меня с лестницы в его объятия.

Сохо считал себя гением по придумываниям планов знакомств.

— Ты уверен, что это необходимо? — беспокоясь, задаёт вопрос Роун. — Что, если я промахнусь, и ты скатишься с лестницы?

— А ты _не_ промахнись, — говорит Сохо, подмигивает и встаёт со скамейки.

Роун встаёт за ним и, собрав свои тетради, идёт за Сохо.

— В общем, слушай, — активно жестикулируя, говорит Сохо. — Мы встанем на второй или третьей ступеньке снизу, _чтобы_ , — посмотрев исподлобья, Сохо делает паузу, — чтобы, если ты всё-таки промахнёшься, мне было не так больно падать, — Сохо открывает дверь в корпус университета, где у Гонхака проходит пара, и чуть не прищемляет Роуна.  
— Ой, извини, — говорит он. — Так вот, потом ты, — указывает пальцем, — делаешь, что-то нелепое, например тетради эти роняешь, и тут, _очень неожиданно_ , — в притворном удивлении повышает голос, — оказывается, что я стою слишком близко, и ты незаметно для себя меня толкаешь.

— Думаешь получится? — спрашивает Роун, и он действительно сомневается в этом плане.

— Конечно, — восклицает Сохо. — А потом он, как настоящий рыцарь, пригласит меня на свидание, а потом мы поженимся, и будем рассказывать нашим внукам, как один из их дедушек буквально спас от страшной смерти другого, — Сохо вздыхает, картина в его голове прекрасна. Гонхак даже будучи дедушкой, выглядит как бог. О нет, слеза не вытекай, мы не настолько расчувствовались.

— Ну, если ты в этом так уверен, — говорит Роун одновременно со звонком. Сохо хватает его за руку.

— Быстрее, Роун, — тянет его. — Нужно успеть, пока Гонхак не вышел.

Сохо взлетает на третью ступеньку, проводит расчёты в голове, куда лучше встать Роуну, и как он будет падать. Вроде всё сходится.

Студенты начинают выходить в холл полностью его заполняя, что немного усложняет поиски. Но любящее сердце всегда отыщет свою половину, как думает Сохо, и он прав. Тёмная макушка Гонхака выделяется на фоне остальных таких же тёмных.

Как хорошо, что Сохо знает расписание Гонхака, и знает, что следующая пара у него на втором этаже и каким путём он пойдёт. Нет, он _не_ сталкер. Просто влюблён.

Гонхак подходит к лестнице и Сохо делает глубокий вдох.  
— Давай, — и бьёт Роуна по рукам, чтобы тетради упали.

— _Надо же_ , какой я неуклюжий, — просто отвратительно играя, говорит Роун, и наклонившись, незаметно пихает Сохо в живот.

— О, нет, — кричит Сохо, и блин, это реально страшно.

Сильные руки ловят его. Он чувствует одну на своей спине, и она держит его крепко. В нос ударяет запах одеколона. Запах одеколона Гонхака. И это самый приятный запах для него. Его руки на шее Гонхака, а взгляд упирается в его острую линию челюсти.  
Гонхак смотрит на него своими прекрасными глазами и «вот оно» — думает Сохо.  
— Аккуратнее, — говорит Гонхак, а Сохо пытается не заверещать в голос, потому что на них и так сейчас смотрят все из-за того, что он кричал, пока падал с лестницы. Голос Гонхака музыка для ушей.

— Эм, да, я буду, — отвечает Сохо, и ярко улыбается.

Гонхак помогает ему принять устойчивое положение, и совершенно не оглядываясь, уходит.

Роун спускается к нему с лестницы и кладёт руку на плечо.  
— Мне жаль, что ничего не получилось, — сожалеет Роун. — Может, всё-таки попробуешь мой вариант?

Сохо его совершенно не слушает и смотрит вслед Гонхаку.  
— _Роун_ , — начинает он. — Это официально лучший день моей жизни.

— Что? — Роун не понимает. — Почему? Он же даже имя твоё не спросил.

— Но он заговорил со мной! — Сохо буквально светится изнутри. — Он раньше никогда со мной не говорил.

Сохо негромко кричит в ладошки от радости и подпрыгивает на месте.  
— У нас следующая философия, — говорит он. — Успеем новый план придумать.

— Может, всё-таки ты познакомишься с ним, как все знакомятся со всеми? — предлагает Роун.

— Нет, — отвечает Сохо, и окрылённый направляется к кабинету.

  
***

  
— У меня уже совершенно нет идей, — стонет Сохо, сидя в библиотеке университета, где Роун готовится к докладу, положив голову на руки.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — не отвлекаясь от учебы, почти шепчет Роун. Это всё-таки библиотека.

— Почему я вообще общаюсь с тобой? — говорит Сохо и подпирает голову рукой.

— Потому что ты слишком драматичный, и только я могу выдержать тебя долгое время, — поясняет Роун, стараясь записать очень сложное определение без ошибок. Что очень трудно, учитывая Сохо.

Из-за солнечного света, проникающего из больших окон видно пыль, парящую в воздухе от старых учебников. Она выглядит красиво и зачаровывает Сохо на некоторое время, но скоро ему это наскучивает и он, вздохнув, начинает разглядывать студентов, оказавшихся в этот час в библиотеке.  
Он смотрит на них минут пять, но они выглядят ещё скучнее, чем пыль и вдруг…

— _О Боже_ , — Сохо бледнеет и покрывается румянцем одновременно. На его лице широкая улыбка, но также кажется нервный тик. Роун поворачивает голову, чтобы узнать причину немного странного поведения Сохо. Гонхак. Будто это могло быть что-то другое.

— Сохо, дыши, пожалуйста, — просит Роун и толкает его руку, лежащую на столе.

— Что делать-то? — шёпотом кричит Сохо и начинает тянуть себя за волосы, в попытке прийти в себя и придумать план действий.

— Просто подойди, — Роун возвращается к своему занятию, увидев, что Сохо вроде более менее оклемался.

Сохо наблюдает за Гонхаком. Вот он подходит к женщине библиотекарю. Они пару минут говорят и она указывает ему на один из стеллажей с книгами. Гонхак заносит ногу, чтобы сделать шаг, и тело Сохо придумывает план быстрее, чем его мозг.  
В обход он несётся к тому месту, на которое указала библиотекарь. Гонхак же по видимости совсем не торопится.  
Сохо встаёт посередине прохода, чтоб уж наверняка и начинает разглядывать книги, находящиеся чуть выше его роста. Слава чему угодно, что он сегодня надел кроссовки на очень низкой платформе, Гонхак же наоборот был в ботинках с высокой, что было очень на руку Сохо, учитывая, что Гонхак выше него всего на пару сантиметров. Вселенная тоже хочет чтобы они встретились! Всё на его стороне! Даже специальной стремянки рядом нет.

Гонхак не спеша подходит к нужному ему стеллажу и начинает искать книгу. Сохо, очень _аккуратно_ (!) подходит к нему и начинает якобы изо всех сил тянутся к книге, стоящей почти на самом верху. Гонхак, кажется, вообще не обращает на него внимание.  
Сохо прочищает горло.  
— Ты не мог бы мне помочь? — с ангельской улыбкой спрашивает он. Гонхак смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом.

— Да?

— Мне не дотянуться до этой книги, — взмахивая ресницами, и тыкая пальцем в какой-то древний фолиант, говорит он. — Ты немного выше меня, может у тебя получится, — заправляет прядь волос за ухо, как пятнадцатилетняя школьница из клишированной дорамы. Все любят клишированные дорамы.

Гонхак тянется и с лёгкостью достаёт книгу. Протягивает её Сохо и возвращается к поиску своей.  
Книга камнем падает ему в руки. Гонхак даже не смотрит на него!  
— Спасибо! — говорит Сохо медово тягучим голосом, пытаясь заинтересовать Гонхака и не задохнуться от пыли, поднявшейся от книги в его руках.

Гонхак молчит, будто Сохо здесь вообще нет.

Сохо хмурится, но решает сказать ещё хоть что-то. Вдруг поможет.  
— Какую книгу ты ищешь?

— Собрание эссе Рема Колхаса, — монотонно отвечает Гонхак, по всей видимости, не заинтересованный в диалоге. Сохо даже блин не знает, кто это такой. Как тогда беседу поддерживать? Он рыдает внутри себя, а потом, когда он выйдет за пределы видимости Гонхака, он зарыдает вслух. Так… для профилактики Роуна.

— А, ладно, — говорит Сохо. — Удачи, — и, опустив голову, в отчаянии уходит.

Он с трудом переставляет ноги и плетётся к их с Роуном столу.  
— Как успехи? — спрашивает Роун и в этот момент Сохо швыряет книгу на стол, поднимая новый столп пыли. Роун чихает. Миленько. _(Нет.)_ Как несчастный Инсон ещё не заикается, он ведь живет с Роуном и наверняка слышит эти пугающие залпы каждый день. _«Надо будет как-нибудь купить ему бутылочку вина!»_ — думает Сохо. — Видимо не очень, — хлюпая соплями бормочет Роун.

— Он даже не посмотрел на меня! — падая на стул, как мешок с камнями, говорит Сохо. — Меня там будто даже не было! — восклицает он. — Что мне делать?

— Поговори с ним? — снова предлагает Роун. — Сообщи о своих намерениях?

— Роун, — вздыхает Сохо. — Прошу тебя, делай уроки и не отвлекайся. Дай мне в тишине выстрадать мою боль.

Роун закатывает глаза и под притворное хныканье возвращается к докладу. Сохо хоть и очень показушный, но Роун знает, что ему действительно обидно. Роун знает, что его чувства к Гонхаку не притворство, и он действительно очень тяжело это переживает. Да, он не ищет лёгкого пути, но такой он человек. Если бы Роун мог сделать с этим что-то, он бы сделал, но Сохо не разрешает. Ещё в самом начале их истории с Гонхаком, Сохо запретил Роуну приближаться к Гонхаку с фразами вроде _«хочу познакомить тебя с моим другом, он тебя без ума»_ и похожими. Он этого не хотел.

— Хочешь поесть мороженое, когда мы закончим? — спрашивает Роун и утешительно улыбается.

— Да, — бормочет Сохо и трёт глаз.

  
***

  
Сохо ненавидел занятия физкультуры. Он был спортивным настолько, насколько ему было нужно. То есть, вообще не был. Типа, да, он ходил (дом — универ — дом) и даже бегал (за автобусом, на который он не успел) и ему этого было вполне достаточно. Но, чтобы потом сдать зачёт, ему нужно было хоть иногда появляться на занятиях и светить своим лицом перед преподавателем. Это был один из этих дней.

— Ааа! — кричит Сохо и падает. Тупые нормативы по бегу и его непослушные ноги.

Учитель по физкультуре подходит к нему и проверяет: жив ли? Сохо счесал весь подбородок о бетонный пол, а про колени он даже боится думать. Жжёт адски. Он стонет от боли.

— Сходи-ка к медсестре, дружок, — говорит учитель и помогает встать.

Колени трясутся, и он с трудом может наступать на левую ногу, но сходить к медсестре действительно хорошая идея, думает он.  
Полупрыжками он добирается до двери и, опершись о стену, открывает её.  
Хотелось бы сказать, что он выходит, но нет, он буквально вываливается. Нога болит очень сильно.  
Сохо снова встаёт и, найдя в стене некую опору, начинает тихонько идти.  
По закону подлости мимо идёт Гонхак.  
_«Что он вообще тут делает, посреди пары?»_ — думает Сохо и надеется, что он его как обычно не заметит. Выглядит-то Сохо замечательно. Ободранный подбородок, колени, в целом очень не пригожий вид, и левая нога начинает подозрительно опухать. Встреча с судьбой должна выглядеть не так.  
И всё по тому же закону подлости Гонхак его замечает и подходит.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — Сохо давит из себя улыбку. — Мне просто нужно кое-куда дойти.

— Может тебе помочь? — предлагает Гонхак и протягивает к Сохо руки.

— Нет! — слишком резко отвечает Сохо, вцепляясь в стену. — Я дойду! — и, не сделав и шага, спотыкается.

— Давай, я всё-таки тебе помогу, — говорит Гонхак и взваливает Сохо себе на плечи. — Ты же шёл в медпункт?

— Да, но тебе не обязательно меня туда нести, — пытается сопротивляться Сохо. — У тебя наверняка есть своим дела. Ты же куда-то шёл, когда увидел меня.

— Не переживай об этом, — говорит Гонхак. — Лучше постарайся расслабиться, чтобы нога не болела так сильно, а то ты очень бледный. Как бы сознание не потерял.

Сохо покраснел. Ну, теперь он точно не бледный. Гонхак! Гонхак волнуется о нём. Сохо старается не думать о том, что будь вместо него тут любой другой студент, Гонхак бы поступил точно также. Здесь он, Сохо, и Гонхак и это их маленький момент.

Гонхак пытается отнести Сохо как можно быстрее. Сохо это не нравится. Ему хочется растянуть это мгновение надолго. Чувствовать своей грудью его широкую спину, вдыхать аромат волос, слушать его сбивчивое дыхание от ходьбы с тяжёлой ношей, чувствовать его поддерживающие руки и мощные плечи, за которые сам Сохо держится. Почему это не может длиться вечно?  
Но! Сейчас Сохо уверен, что Гонхак потом так легко не смоется, как в библиотеке, на лестнице и ещё куче случаев до этого. Его нога это ведь серьёзно.  
И вот они подходят к кабинету.  
Гонхак, одной рукой поддерживает Сохо, а другой стучит в дверь.

— Войдите, — слышится с той стороны.

Гонхак тихонько открывает дверь и входит внутрь.  
— Мой друг, по всей видимости, подвернул ногу, — говорит он и опускает Сохо на кушетку. Медсестра подходит к нему.

— Я займусь этим, — говорит она.  
Гонхак смотрит на время на часах, висящих на стене кабинета.

— Молодой человек, если у вас есть дела, можете идти, — ощупывая ногу Сохо, произносит она. — Мы здесь надолго.

Сохо в нервном предвкушении закусывает губу. Он не хочет, чтобы Гонхак уходил. Не сейчас. Ведь всё уже почти получилось. Им осталось всего лишь узнать имена друг друга. Ну, точнее Гонхак должен узнать имя Сохо. Но…

— Ты ведь будешь в порядке? — спрашивает Гонхак и по нему видно, как он взволнован. И взволнован он из-за времени, а не Сохо.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Сохо и пытается не расплакаться от обиды.

Гонхак говорит _«Увидимся»_ и выходит.

Где-то через полчаса, когда Сохо уже перебинтованный лежит на кушетке и отдыхает, в медкабинет залетает Роун.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, присев на корточки и заглядывая Сохо в лицо.

— Уже в порядке, — отвечает Сохо с грустной улыбкой.

— Как ты дошёл? Мне так жаль, что я не смог проводить тебя.

— Ах, Роун, как жаль, что ты уже занят, а я влюблён в другого. Ты так обо мне заботишься, — очень тихим голосом говорит Сохо. — Гонхак помог мне дойти.

— Что? Гонхак? — удивляется Роун. — Ты, наверное, так счастлив. Как так получилось?

— Он просто проходил мимо и увидел меня, — поясняет Сохо. — Знаешь, я счастлив, очень. Но мне кажется, что я делаю всё это зря. Мне кажется, он вообще ни капли во мне не заинтересован.

— Ох, милый, — нежно бормочет Роун. — Не переживай, всё так или иначе образуется.

Роун видит, что Сохо больно, и он действительно готов расплакаться. А Сохо разрывает от боли сердца и ноги этой несчастной.

— Хочешь прийти сегодня к нам с ночёвкой? — спрашивает Роун, поглаживая Сохо по волосам. — Инсон обещал испечь булочки.

— Да, Роун, конечно я хочу, — отвечает Сохо и на этот момент он правда немного счастлив.

  
***

  
Прошло уже некоторое время с того самого последнего контакта Сохо и Гонхака. Сохо старался не думать о нём, что было сложно, учитывая, что они учатся в одном университете и Сохо как бы в него влюблён. Но он делал успехи, из-за того, что он уже наизусть выучил расписание Гонхака, он старался вообще не появляться рядом с коридорами и кабинетами, где Гонхак чисто теоретически мог быть.  
Сохо даже более менее взялся за учёбу. Это было очень скучно. Придумывать планы для _«естественного»_ знакомства с Гонхаком было веселее.

Роун позвал Сохо кататься на роликах с ним и Инсоном. Сохо ставит на то, что это вообще Инсон заставил Роуна пригласить его, но не важно. Сохо был рад выбраться куда-то и немного освободить свою голову от мыслей о мистере Великолепном ака Гонхаке. Они пришли в милый парк недалеко от квартиры Инсона и Роуна, где было много ровных дорожек и клумб с цветами и деревьев и, в общем, всё было замечательно.

У Роуна и Инсона был свой маленький романтический пузырь счастья, где были только они вдвоём, и Сохо катался на роликах вокруг них, даже не пытаясь заполучить внимания. Просто наблюдая за мирными отношениями двух взрослых людей.

Когда Роун и Инсон ушли в себя слишком глубоко, Сохо немного отделился от них и решил просто прокатиться чуть дальше в парк, подставив своё лицо ветру, а уши пению птиц. Но.  
Коварные камни.  
Его колени только начали заживать.  
Сохо считал, что наколенники для слабаков.  
Поистине сильный человек, сможет вытерпеть это маленькое испытание.  
Когда он упал, слёзы брызнули из его глаз от неожиданной боли.

— Ты в порядке? — послышался голос над его ухом. Сохо знал этот голос слишком хорошо. Слишком.

— Да-а, — хрипит он и чувствует, как сильные руки помогают ему сесть. — Просто споткнулся, — говорит он, не поднимая взгляда от земли. С глаз долой из сердца вон.

— Как твоя нога после прошлого раза? — участливо спрашивает Гонхак. Сохо ненавидит это.

— Как видишь уже в порядке, я же на роликах, — дерзит он.

— Да, и правда, — бормочет Гонхак. — Ты точно в порядке? — интересуется он снова.

— Точно, — отвечает Сохо. Он просто хочет покоя.

— Ну, тогда ладно, я пойду, — говорит Гонхак и поднимается с корточек. Он берёт свой пакет, который нёс до этого, и начинает уходить от Сохо.

Что-то внутри Сохо ломается. Ему надоело, что его не замечают. Надоело. Надоел этот Гонхак и чувства к нему.

— Придурок! Сколько уже можно? — в сердцах кричит он вслед удаляющегося Гонхака. Тот от неожиданности замирает на месте.

— Это ты мне? — спрашивает он.

— Ты здесь ещё кого-то видишь? — Сохо встаёт и катится к Гонхаку со злобой в глазах. — Неужели ты не замечаешь?

— Не замечаю чего? — Гонхак, кажется, действительно не понимает. Злоба в глазах Сохо сменяется дрожащей губой от подкатывающих слёз.

— Ты мне нравишься! Я хочу, чтобы ты пригласил меня на свидание! — громким голосом выпаливает он. Его, наверное, уже весь парк слышит. — Ты думаешь, все наши встречи были совпадением? Так нет! — сказать, что Гонхак в шоке, ничего не сказать. Он действительно не понимает, почему на него кричат, он всего лишь помог ему подняться, да он помнил этого парня с университета, ладно не то, что помнил, он его уже наизусть выучил из-за частых встреч, но.

— Я… — начинает он, но Сохо перебивает его.

— Ты, ты! — тыкает он пальцем и, кажется, правда вот-вот расплачется. — Я всего лишь хотел на свидание с тобой! — и слёзы начинают течь.

Гонхак вообще понятия не имеет, что делать. Но что-то делать надо.  
Он подходит ближе к Сохо, который стоит, прикрыв лицо руками и плачет, и обнимает его. Даже если он и не понимает в чём точно его вина, утешить человека лишним не будет. Тем более, раз он говорит, что Гонхак ему нравится. Он совсем не против. Парень кажется ему симпатичным, хоть и немного странным. Но кто не странный в наше время. Парень скулит ему в плечо и засопливил всю его рубашку, но это совсем не высокая цена. Несчастный пакет, который Гонхак нёс из магазина домой, снова оказался на земле.

— Меня зовут Гонхак, — начинает говорить он тихим голосом на ухо Сохо. — Хочешь сходить со мной на свидание?

— Даа, — воет Сохо. — Меня зовут Сохо.

— Вот и познакомились, — шепчет Гонхак, поглаживая Сохо за спину.

Сохо счастлив.


End file.
